


Valentine

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Consent, F/M, First Time, Fumbling, Inexperience, Insomnia, cute as hell, kellye does, negotiation, pretty good communication, radar has no clue what he's doing, sweet as effing pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: So, he was a terrible kisser. This wasn't news. He kissed stilted, stuttered, shy. She tried to get him to open up - literally - but he he kept puckering his lips, as if he were a figure on a funny valentine card. She gave up and turned her attention back to his hands. Kissed his palm and he giggled. Kissed the inside of his wrist and he gasped.
Relationships: Kellye & Radar O'Reilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/gifts).



Radar smiled at her from across the room, a sleepy, sultry knowing smile that made him look immediately five years older. He raised his grape Nehi to her, hanging loose in his fingers, then took a long swallow.

Kellye raised her beer back at him.

The last time he'd looked at her like that was in the middle of a lonely night of insomnia. She was restlessly playing Solitare in the mess tent, hoping for company. He slipped in and gave her that same smile from the coffee stand. 

In that moment, he'd stopped being her kid brother. Not that she'd realized it at the time, but she did invite him over to play cards and chat. 

An hour passed. Radar yawned, putting his hand of cards up to shield his mouth. Kellye had felt more desperate in that moment than she had in months - anything not to be alone. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb over the inside of his wrist.

Radar had flinched, then closed his eyes, mouth falling open just a little. Kellye tugged his wrist toward her, leaned in. 

"You want to go somewhere?" she whispered, hoping he understood that _somewhere_ meant somewhere private. 

He'd slowly opened his eyes, nodding.

So, he was a terrible kisser. This wasn't news. He kissed stilted, stuttered, shy. She tried to get him to open up - literally - but he he kept puckering his lips, as if he were a figure on a funny valentine card. She gave up and turned her attention back to his hands. Kissed his palm and he giggled. Kissed the inside of his wrist and he gasped.

With a bit of a wicked smile, Kellye slid his middle finger into her mouth, closed her eyes and hollowed her cheeks.

He _squeaked._

That made her giggle. He pulled his hand away and she murmured something reassuring at him. That she was happy, not making fun of him. 

Gd, she thought. When I get my hands - my anything - on the rest of him. He'll melt.

Radar tentatively reached out for her hand and pulled it to him, imitating the things she'd done. His tentative kiss on her wrist made her smile, and when he slipped her finger into his mouth, she thought _maybe you have to be a man to appreciate that._

Then his tongue slipped to the space between her fingers and she gasped. Who knew that spot was so _sensitive?_

Radar might have been naive and inexperienced, but he wasn't stupid. He went back again and again, switching between her fingers, making her pant until finally she pulled her hand away. 

"Radar," she whispered. "Do you wanna lie down?"

"Uh," he answered, in some kind of clear distress at having to make a choice about anything.

She'd leaned in, pulled him into her arms. "You're a farm kid, right?" she murmured.

"Mhmm."

"So you've seen how it goes? With the animals?"

"Uh, yeah, some. With the goats. And the sheep. And some dogs. And a horse, once."

She grinned. "Well it's not quite the same, but they seem to enjoy it, don't they?"

"I don't really know," he admitted. "It can be hard to tell. Sometimes they just look kinda stuck together."

"Well," she said, "how'd you like to find out?"

"I'm - I'm not sure."

"That's okay," she said, rubbing a circle on his back. "Do you think you could just lie down with me and hold me a little bit?"

"Uh, sure!" he said with some enthusiasm. She lay down on the mattress with her back to him, and he lay down behind her. 

"Here," she said, lifting her head, "you put your arm under my neck so I have a little pillow." He obeyed, and Kellye lay back down, hunkering in. She couldn't resist wiggling her hips just a little and heard Radar's breath catch as she brushed up against him.

"That feel good?" she murmured, teasing. "It's okay if it did."

"Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, a little."

"You can try a little more, if you want," she offered. "It might feel good if you move."

She felt his hips moving against her, and pressed back, reaching for his other arm. She pulled it around her stomach and held him close against her back.

"Just hold me like this," she whispered. "Just do what feels good."

The sound of him whimpering as he started rutting against her filled her with heat. Kellye slipped a hand between her legs, fingers stiff, and rocked against her knuckles, joining the little huffs and sighs.

She couldn't finish like this, not at this angle, with this little friction, but it felt good nonetheless. Radar picked up the pace, squirming against her back, clutching her, his arm tight against her belly. The sighs and whimpers gave way to little grunts of frustration as he got closer and closer, chasing an elusive edge.

Kellye slid her fingers through his and brought his hand to her lips once more, letting her tongue linger on his wrist. Radar gave a long, shuddering gasp.

"Ohhh," he whined. "That feels - that - "

Kellye rolled over and moved her hand between them, cupping him through his pants. Radar screwed his eyes shut, glasses askew, hat somewhere a few feet away. "Is this okay?" she asked, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Okay?!" he nearly yelped. "Please - please -" 

This time, when Kellye laughed, he didn't look embarrassed. He rocked up into her palm and let her stroke, turning his head toward hers and nuzzling her shoulder in a way that was both tender and desperate. Kellye sped up her hand, trying to get a decent grip, but it didn't seem to matter. 

"Kellye!" he burst out finally, his breath coming in short, hard gasps, body folding nearly in half as he came.

I wonder if that was his first time, Kellye wondered, pulling him close. He bit down on the upper sleeve of her tshirt, a gesture that seemed both inexplicable and perfectly natural.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I think so. I - are you?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. I'm good."

He sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. "That was really nice."

She smiled. "It was. Thanks for coming here with me."

"Thank you for, uh - uh, you know."

"Yeah," she said. "You wanna sleep here?"

"I think I better go to the office. Sometimes a call comes for Col. Potter even at odd hours and - "

"Shh," she said, pressing a finger to his lips. "I understand." She took her finger away and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'd come back here again sometime, if you wanted to."

"If I wanted to?! I'd come back here tomorrow. I'd come back here in an hour. I'd come back here in - " a yawn broke his sentence. 

Kellye laughed. "G'night, tiger."

He winced. "Could you call me something else?"

"Stud?"

He smirked. "I like that."


End file.
